1. Field
An aspect of embodiments according to the present invention relates generally to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a field emission display are self-emission display devices, and a transparent display device can be manufactured using the self-emission display device. In further detail, in the self-emission display device, a user can view an image of an object located at the opposite side (i.e., the opposite side of the user with respect to the display device) of the display device when a plurality of pixel areas is formed at a distance from each other with a transparent area between the pixel areas.
That is, when the pixel areas are in the switch-off state, light of the object located at the opposite side of the display device passes through the transparent area of the display device so that the user can view the image. In addition, when the plurality of the pixel areas are in the switch-on state, the pixel areas emit light so that an image (e.g., a predetermined image) can be displayed, and, simultaneously, the image of the object at the opposite side can be viewed.
However, since the transparent areas are repeatedly arranged with a constant gap therebetween in the display device, the transparent area optically functions as a multi-slit. The multi-slit causes diffraction interference of light passing therethrough so that an image of an object located at the opposite side of the display is distorted to multiple images. Thus, multiple-image distortion occurs when the pixel areas are in the switch-off state, and the image distortion deteriorates the quality of the screen realized by the display device when the pixel areas are in the switch-on state.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.